The use of multi-function devices, printers, scanner, etc., is very common in organizations to fulfil various needs of users. For example, multi-function devices can be used for printing, scanning or the like, while printers can be used only for printing. Scanning is one of the common activities seen in organizations, where a user provides one or more physical documents for scanning. The scanner scans the document and creates a soft copy of the document and sends the soft copy to a desired destination, for example, a server, a pre-defined folder, or via an email. There are situations where the user wants to scan a document but wishes to have one or more pages of the document as embedded objects, i.e., displayed as an icon in the scanned document. The embedded objects/pages can be viewed later when required by the user, for example, by double clicking.
A few solutions are available in the market where a document may be embedded using insert object option as available in the document. But this is done manually by the user and moreover the functionality is not available at the time of scanning and further requires separate tools for embedding. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems that allow a user to handle documents submitted for scanning as required by the user.